Nolan North
Nolan North (born October 31, 1970 in New Haven, Connecticut, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Desmond Miles in Assassin's Creed, Nathan Drake in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Wade Wilson/Deadpool in Hulk Vs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Stumpity Joe (ep7) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep5), Chip Braverton (ep5), Dayton Knight (ep26), McQuaid (ep20), Myles Kramer (ep5), Terrified Man (ep26), Young Aengus (ep20) *Ben 10 (2006) - Henchman (ep11), Teen Attendant (ep11) *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Donny, Guppa (ep8), Smek, Traffic Cone Larry (ep2), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2015) - Millworker#2 (ep73), Supervisor Hong (ep73), Weevil (ep73) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Alexander Cartwright (ep22), John Sutter (ep12), Marco Polo (ep3), Additional Voices *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Sven Frugengeblugen (ep15) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Harlan Moore/Snow Job (ep15) *Generator Rex (2011) - Dr. Branden Moses (ep36), Providence Soldier (ep41), Security Guard (ep36) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Gorgon (ep22), Jack Russell/Werewolf By Night, Maximus (ep22) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep10), B-Boy (ep3), Big Balla Koala (ep8), Boy (ep3), Bug Contestant (ep10), Car (ep9), Chef Jeff (ep10), Doctor (ep9), Hunky Biker (ep9), Judge (ep8), Knight (ep9), Lipstick Horse (ep3), Pizza Slice#1 (ep20), Police (ep10), President Lincoln (ep9), Sergeant Broseph (ep20), Skunkataur#1 (ep4), Whale (ep3) *Rick and Morty (2014) - Scroopy Noopers (ep9) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Brad Chiles, TV Reporter *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - El-Les (ep45) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Commander Grundch (ep10), Evil Metalhead (ep6), Kraang (ep9), Kraang#1, Kraang#2, Sewer Worker (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Balder, Chemistro, Dispatch (ep4), Drone 2 (ep28), Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Pile Driver (ep4), Scanner Drone (ep28), Scientist Supreme *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Metalbender Cop (ep23), Rebel Leader, Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime (2012-2013) - Smokescreen, Mining Trooper (ep56), Trooper#1 (ep46), Trooper#2 (ep64) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2015) - Gorgon (ep70), John Jameson/Man-Wolf (ep36), Maximus (ep70) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Cyclops/'Scott Summers', Berzerker/Ray Crisp, Colossus/Peter Rasputin (ep1), Doctor (ep19), Pyro/John Allerdyce *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Superboy/'Conner Kent', Superman/'Clark Kent', Carlo Bro#1 (ep24), Carlo Bro#2 (ep24), Clayface (ep27), Marvin White, Match (ep22), Police Officer (ep3), Professor Ojo, Zatara 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - KGBeast/Anatoli Knyazev, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Victor Zsasz *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Green Lantern/'Hal Jordan', Power Ring *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Superman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Superman *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Newscaster#2, Pokolistani Terrorist, Stryker's Island Guard *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Smokescreen, Skylynx 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Mitch *TMNT (2007) - Raphael/'Nightwatcher' *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Bleach, Mr. Make 'TV Specials' *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney•Pixar Brave Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Narrator *Disney Frozen Read-Along Storybook and CD (2013) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Parrot Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Tony Stark/Iron Man 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - CIA, Steven Heck *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Desmond Miles *Assasssin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Desmond Miles *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Desmond Miles *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Desmond Miles *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot', Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Inmates *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Male Shopkeeper *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Male Shopkeeper *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Richtofen *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Bus Driver, Bus PA, Richtofen, Survivors *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 4 (DS), Russian Enemy 2 (DS), SAS Command (DS) *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Deadpool *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Rocket Raccoon *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Rocket Raccoon *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Eirik, Godwin, Ruck *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Gamma 3 Soldier, Jace Stratton, KR Pilot#3 *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Human Male *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Marines *Halo Wars (2009) - Sergeant John Forge, Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Atomic Green Lantern, Atomic Joker *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Zod *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Mak Pra, Red 6, Venator Captain *Knights Contract (2011) - Minukelsus *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Adventure Core, General Zod, Lord Business *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Dodgson *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Damage Control *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Deadpool, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Green Goblin, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Vulture *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Boromir, Incidental Orcs *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Deadpool, Pirate Deadpool, Tombstone *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 1, Asgardians, Civilian 1, Fireman 1, Frost Giants, James Rhodes/War Machine, Shield Soldier 1, US Agent *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Darlok Emperor, Sakkra Emperor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs, The Black Hand *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captured Pirate#3, Don Carrera De La Vega, Redcoat *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Multiplayer Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Pytheas *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Vandal *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 2, Pilot 2 *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - Gorman *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Dune Bug *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Capt. Martin Walker *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Deadpool *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jedi Consular Male, Harez Bant, Lord Qet, Nokril, Traga un-Vhol *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Jedi Consular Male, B-3G9 *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Jedi Consular Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Jedi Consular Male, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Consular Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Consular Male *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Stinky *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - August *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Kraang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Kraang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Leonardo, Shredder, Splinter *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Dr. Alistaire Smythe, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Members, Green Goblin/Harry Osborn, Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *The Last of Us (2013) - David *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Lorien Archer Unit, Lorien Warrior Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Captain Carthaen, Glorfindel *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Eradan *The Outfit (2006) - Allied Troops, Resistance Fighter *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Titanfall (2014) - Hammond *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Brawl, Bruticus, Cliffjumper *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Bruticus, Cliffjumper *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Brawl, Additional Voices *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Nathan Drake, Jose Parrot *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Kairoz *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Adrian's Dad, Cyclops/Scott Summers, Additional Voices *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Superboy/'Conner Kent', Superman/Clark Kent 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Vossler *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Densei, Byakko Disciple *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Ocean of Gossip - Co-Host *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - The Masked Man *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Vashyron *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Adil, Operator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (147) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors